Young Justice: Reunoin
by Spoiler1001
Summary: My Season three. Basicly Some Charcters have some people from their past haunt them.


July, 10 2016

"Team, we have some news. Report to the mission room. Now." Aqualad commended through the speakers of the watchtower. Robin and Wonder-girl were the first ones to arrive to the mission control. Next to Aqualad was a girl abou 14 in a very dark purple jumpsit and cloak with 2 utility belts wrapped around her waist and theighs. She wore a black domino mask. her blond hair plced sloppily in a ponytail. She wore a smirk that the second robin wore and it looked oddly conforting to them.

"This is Spoiler, she will be helping us in the latest mission. Spoiler, if you please?"Aqualad spoke with a calm and steady voice, despite their recent loss.

"Right, right. There has been electronic disturbances throught the globe. I was sent to investigate by Batman-"Spoiler was inturrupted by Wonder-girl.

"Why would Batman come to you and not one of us?! We are more than able to investigate this!" Wonder-girl tried to stay calm but failed miserably. Spoiler just looked at Robin and seemed to share a silent conversation, like most bats seemed to know how to do.

"It's complicated, I couldn't answer that even if I wanted to. Bats always is sending to obscene missions. I don't question it I just listen to what he wants done and do it. I'm just a glorified errand girl." Spoiler words suprized everyone. She was blunt and they could here the sadness in voice. she went back to the mission. "As I saying disturbances started at... June twentieth." Spoiler informed the team. She knew what happened on that date. It was the date Kid Flash- Wallice West- died. Sacrificed himself to save the earth. That was still a unnamed topic for them all.

The Team had a simular reaction. Some gasped, others cried, Artemis looked away from the holographic screen.

"So what do you want us to do? You're not telling us this for kicks." Robin asked in a tone that was a combanation of greif, irratated, and disbelief. A tone no ones heard in a long while.

"It's simple. There are 4 'hot spots' where this is happening: Tokoyo, Japan; Paris, France; Austin, Texas; and the North Pole;. I was hoping you could investigate this.''Spoiler answered in tone that no one could guess.

"Why are you bringing this to us? This was _your_ mission." Aqualad questioned the young girl.

"I've been called to another mission."Spoiler said simply and left.

"OK you have your mission. Robin, Superboy, Kid Flash you're Alpha. Youre mission is Tokoyo." Batgirl stated

"right!" sang a chours of three teenagers

"Static, Blue beatle, Lagoon Boy, Arsenal you're Beta you're mission: Paris." Aqualad commanded

"Megan, Tigress, and me will go to Austin."Batgirl said.

"Wonder-girl, and I will search the north pole.' Aqualad stated.

* * *

Tokoyo July 11 1:00 am

"What are looking for here?" Bart Allen- kid flash- asked for the ump-teenth time.

"Spoiler never said what, so I'm guessing that we're looking for any electronic disturbances." Tim answered.

"What's her deal, anyway? She has a attittude like she owns the place."

I'm not really sure she was always like that."Tim quickly explained.

" Reminds me of Artemis when she first started."Conner said.

"She has that effect on alot of people."was Tim's reply. Suddenly, their was a very loud boom. Everythin started to shake and the 3 boys started to rise. Then as soon as it happened it stopped. "We need to report this, now!"Tim was silently freaking out.

* * *

Austin, Texas July 11 1:06m

Tigress walked down an abanded street. She was thoughful. She mourned for her lover. She was lost in thought that she did not notice her best friend, M'gann m'orzz, come behind her.

"Artemis how are you doing? You've hardly said anything since Spoiler gave us this mission."M'gann asked her friend.

"I miss Wally. I really miss him, so so much. What if this was Spoiler's way of telling us that he wasn't dead?" Artemis was started to speak seconds after she stated this the wind started top speed up. The wind started to make a noise that sounded like 'Help me, I cant slow down!'. As fast as it started, the wind stopped. The first to speak.

"W-wally?"

Batgirl was in the bio-ship recording the who sictuation. Spoiler was right the electro-magnitism was off the charts.

* * *

Paris July 11 1:12

"Neptune's beard! Why should we listen to a little girl?! She younger than us!" La'gaan was unhappy to say the least.

"Just be happy that we have something to do! We would all be brooding in the grotto, had it not be for her." Arsenal snapped. He had it up to his neck with La'gaan. Everyone did. Even the scarab. Jaime really wished that the scarab would blast him. The four boys scanned an abanded lot for any disturbances. Then static began to scream in agony. His hands began glow then a very loud pop and Virgil fainted.

"That was our electromagnetic distubance, I guess." Arsenal Stated.

* * *

North pole July 1:18

Kaldur started walking slowly to the top of the world. The place where the death of Wallice West happened. Wonder-girl was ranting on about Spoiler and her manorisms.

"Who does she think she is? She is completely cocky and so aggrivating!" Wonder-girl ranted.

"Are you finished, because thiere is a giant Hole in the sky?" Aqualad calmy stated to the raving teenager.

* * *

Watch tower 2:00 am

The team regrouped at their new HQ. The began their sharing their story when Spoiler returned to the HQ. If she was affected by the glares that she recieved, she did not show it.

"I'm guessing the mission was sucessful."The girl said with what they assumed to be an out of character straight face.

"Yes, Now why are you here?" Robin was clearly upset by this girls pressence.

"It's simple i was ordered to join this team." Spoiler smirked

_**End of episode one.**_


End file.
